


Day 13- Rimming

by Jakathine (orphan_account)



Series: 30-Day nsfw Challenge [13]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Fingerfucking, Hand Jobs, M/M, Rimming, tongue-fucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-06
Updated: 2014-04-06
Packaged: 2018-01-18 08:30:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1421563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Jakathine





	Day 13- Rimming

Sherlock had once again splayed out on their bed entirely nude, not even bothering to cover his body with a blanket. John rolled his eyes and looked down at his sleeping lover, who looked so placid and angelic in sleep yet when awake was a total nightmare. With a chuckle, John removed his jumper and lay down next to Sherlock, who must have sensed his presence for John soon found long arms and legs wrapped around him. John tousled the mass of curly hair that had cascaded partially onto him and was rewarded to hear a pleasant humming sound. With effort, John turned so that he faced towards Sherlock, who had half-opened his eyes to watch John curl towards him.

A slight laugh escaped John, enjoying seeing Sherlock so drowsy and docile at the moment. Sherlock nuzzled into him without a word, contenting himself instead to make lazy and slow kiss trails up and down John’s jaw line and neck. John wriggled from how the kisses tickled against his skin and cupped Sherlock’s face in his hands before slowly but passionately kissing him, his tongue prying apart the sleepy man’s lips and inserting it betwixt Sherlock’s teeth. Sherlock moaned low, the reverberations rattling in John’s head as the kiss was deepened. When they separated, Sherlock’s face was flushed and John stroked the right-hand side of Sherlock’s face admiringly.

“What is it, love?” John asked, petting the sharp ridge of Sherlock’s cheekbone.

Sherlock leaned into the petting and looked up at John from under his lashes, “I’m simply enjoying your touch. All of today has been dull.”

John chuckled, “Well, you did sleep for oh, fourteen hours? There wasn’t much of a day to actually call a day.”

Sherlock pouted and nibbled on the tip of John’s thumb, which John had placed in close proximity to Sherlock’s mouth. Not liking that reply, Sherlock gave an accusatory bite that stung slightly. John withdrew his hand then gently pushed Sherlock onto his back before prodding him in the side to make him turn over onto his abdomen. With a grunt Sherlock obediently flopped over, his arms splaying out on either side of him as John shucked his shoes.

John looked down at Sherlock’s plump arse and reached out to squeeze it appreciatively. Sherlock huffed but John continued, kneading both cheeks between his hands before working his way up Sherlock’s back to massage the muscles there. For all that Sherlock was wiry the man was muscled, with very little fat, save for his bum for the most part, so John was able to coax relaxation into the spread of lean muscle relatively quickly. Sherlock sighed contently, sinking into the covers as John began to rub the balls of his hands into the lower back muscles.

When Sherlock had completely relaxed John leaned down to kiss the small of Sherlock’s back and roll the supple flesh of Sherlock’s arse in his hands once more before spreading the cheeks.

“What are you doing?” Sherlock inquired his voice partially muffled from being buried into the duvet.

John did not answer, letting go of Sherlock and retrieving something from a side drawer instead. Sherlock turned on his side to see John pull out a condom and the lube. Instead of John taking off his trousers and pants to troll on the condom however he gingerly took and slid it over his tongue before sticking his now condom-covered tongue out to place a glob of lube onto it. With a twirl of his finger, John motioned for Sherlock to turn back onto his abdomen, which Sherlock did with eyebrows raised in question. As soon as Sherlock had readjusted he felt John pry apart his arsecheek and drag the flat of his tongue against his furrow, which felt strange with the condom covering it, before gently licking the rim of his arsehole. Sherlock shuddered, having never felt John do this before and wondered how he got such practice, especially with a cumbersome condom over his tongue at that.

John hummed, which sent vibrations directly up Sherlock’s spine and cause Sherlock to blush red at how instantaneous the feeling on him as his growing erection felt wedged tight betwixt his body and the mattress below. A smirk could not help but grace John’s face as he started to dart his tongue in and out of Sherlock’s hole in rapid thrusts and causing the detective to groan into the covers and angle his arse back. More confident now, John reached between Sherlock’s legs to roll Sherlock’s balls in his hands before moving further to stroke Sherlock’s shaft and give the very tip a liberal squeeze.

Sherlock made a low moan mixed with a whine and moved further back, bracing his chest against the bed and cupping his own arse in his hands so John could squeeze and knead the back of his thighs as his tongue continued to work in and out furiously. Just as Sherlock could barely stand the waiting any longer John sat up and flipped Sherlock over onto his back, removing the condom from his tongue and applying more lube to his fingers.

“Dull now?” John asked a half-smile on his lips as his index finger circled Sherlock’s arsehole.

“Not in the least.” Sherlock murmured, smiling back up at John as John shoved his finger up into Sherlock and eliciting a moan from the detective that rapidly turned into a barely audible gasp as he climaxed, come spurting from his cock and onto his abdomen.

John watched as Sherlock’s chest heaved with the waves of pleasure washing over him before tenderly kissing his elegant throat. His own erection was hot and heavy in his trousers but for now he ignored it, intent on the numerous expressions flitting about Sherlock’s visage. When Sherlock had finally settled, John found himself suddenly flipped over with Sherlock’s entire weight bearing down on him.

The detective’s eyes flashed with mischief, “My turn.”


End file.
